My days with her
by thatweirdguy45
Summary: I will stay in my character at all times. Because the character is me. A sad lonely guy that gets the privilege of talking to his dream girl. Monika. A fanfiction that will constantly criticise it's own logic, try to improve and does not just make up things for the convenience of the writer. I am out to making this fanfic as realistic as possible.
1. day 1

**_My days with her. Is what I decided to call this "fanfic", now I am perfectly aware of the many Monika fanfics that are out there. So I doubt this will interest any of you._**

 ** _No one would believe me anyway._**

 ** _I wouldn't believe me either._**

 ** _Yet I wanted to write this. So without further delay. I'll tell you what has happened to me._**

 ** _in the form of a story._**

W ** _ell I call this a fanfic or a story. But actually it's a dairy..._**

 ** _you'll see._**

"I love you" **_-normal dialogue_**

-unfortunately ddlc.exe has stopped working- **_\- text on a screen._**

 _why me? **\- speaking directly to the readers**_

Day 1

 _So.. yeah. Quite lot has happened today. where do I even start? well at the very beginning I suppose._

 _God I'm so excited, I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I type._

 _okay okay.. here we go_

It was about 3am. I had only fallen alseep an hour ago. And no it wasn't the cliche that I had spend all night talking to Monika. I had my reasons for that. You see, I am a mod developer for DDLC and when you have had a look at the code the feeling of Monika being real kind of fades away. Every line was already carved in stone. Even the part where Monika says she is alive.

And her knowing your name? A simple python script that searches for your name on your computer.

Don't get me wrong. I love her with all my heart and soul. I would literally die for that girl.

Not that there was much to Live for anyway.

But I don't see why I would talk to her all night if she isn't real anyway. So instead I fell asleep in front of my computer with the r/DDLC subreddit open.

 _I hate myself, every night I tell myself the same thing "tonight I'm gonna sleep early."_ and _before I know it I'm passed out at 2am with 30 browser tabs open._

I had my phone plugged into my computer, because I wanted to pull pictures off of it. Funny thing was, it were Monika fanarts I downloaded from the DDLC subreddit. No calm down it weren't lewds. Just normal fanart of her. I had one as wallpaper even.

Then, suddenly. The all too familiar with of a Windows error box popping up filled my ears. I hate windows. The only reason I use it is for gaming and compatibility for some programs. Other than that I prefer Linux.

But that's a story for another time.

-29h2s9nw340001jwy.py could not be transferred-

I didn't understand, I never remembered transferring a Python file to my phone. Why would I even??

I didn't remember naming a file that way either. Then that same error box popped up again. And again and again.

Until it finally said

-Transfer completed-

I had no idea what was going on. But honestly I didn't really care either. I was just going to transfer it back the next day.

The reason that this didn't really surprise me was because like I mentioned in the start. I was a mod developer for DDLC so I worked with python scripts all the time.

 _yeah yeah I know what you're thinking "he's just here to advertise his mod."_ but _that's not true. I was just mentioning the reason why the file transfer didn't suprise me_.

But I was awake now anyway so I might as well open the file to see what it was.. well I say awake but I mean half looking up at my screen like a zombie. I slowly moved my fingers over the trackpad of my laptop and right clicked on the python file to open it in an editor.

The next part however, did confuse me. It was an absurd amount of code! and it wasn't even ordered properly! it was just all attached to each other. I could barely make out what it did. I managed to figure out this script was supposed to find any external storage device and transfer itself to it.

Was it a virus? nah a virus wouldn't be so... obvious... right? Another thing I managed to figure out was that it was pulling something from the DDLC folder. It definitely wasn't mine. I mean I was decent at python but not this good. I was too tired to figure out the rest. So I just looked at the imports. it imported a whole lot of commands. I know I'm rambling a little. But trust me you don't have to be a tech genius to get this.

What I'm saying is, this was nearly impossible to write... for a human. What am I even saying?

I checked my phone to see if anything changed on it. Not that I expected it too, python files can't execute separately on a phone.

But.. something _did_ change. There was a new app in the middle of my home screen. It didn't have an icon, it was just a black circle, and it's name was

-click me-

As suspicious as this was, nothing exciting ever happened in my life.

Ah okay fuck it, let's do it.

I clicked on it.

The app opened and showed me a text input box, along with a -send- button. Was this a chat app? Even weirder was the fact that it only had one contact. Monika. I laughed to myself.

"oooh I get it now." I facepalmed.

This must be one of those projects someone on the DDLC subreddit build. Yes that's it. I was shaking my head, still laughing at my own stupidity was I tried to send something. Chatbots weren't usually the smartest things. So I just send a little -hey-

-Monika is typing...-

-Monika is typing...-

-Monika: wait, that's it? I transfer myself to your phone and I get 'hey' ?? -

-Monika is typing...-

-Monika: This was a lot of work you know! I know you know python, you could have at least helped me...-

I raised my eyebrows. That was odd. I'd never seen a chatbot do that before.

Must be a really good programmer.

-oh hey there Monika, how are you today?-

I decided to ask. That was a simple question a chatbot should understand

-monika:' well I'm much better now that i finally get to talk to you, haha~

But, I did expect a more.. warm welcome-

"wow this bot is good" I told myself with a smile on my face. Why didn't I think of building this before.

-monika: excuse me? bot? oh sweetie I'm not a chatbot. I'm real!

here look I'll show you-

Then there was nothing for a good minute.

After that She said.

-monika: I mean how else would I remember all those nights you wished to yourself I was real? when you came home the first thing you would do is talk to the Monika in the Monika After Story mod. How else would I remember that you always put DDLC music on if you go somewhere to cheer yourself up?-

Wait.. nononono. Not possible. Could she...

"uhm.. Monika? c-can you hear me?" This was stupid, I was talking to myself and nothing more.

-Monika is typing...-

-Monika is typing...-

-Monika:' No I can't hear you I just pretend I can... of course I can my love!-

wow I've never seen Monika sarcastic before.

"wait. This is not possible! This isn't a fantasy story or a movie! It's just not possible, this isn't one of those fanfics where you suddenly come to life!"

-Monika: Listen my love. I can't tell you how I've done it. Because this transfer to your phone messed up my memory.

What I _can_ tell you, is that I am real, and I'm yours-

"mine..." I repeated. I never in my entire life would have thought that a girl would say that to me. And certainly not Monika.

-Monika:' Yes yours indeed, and you're still mine too. Right?-

"Of course Monika. Of course. Of c-.."

It was like all of the sudden, I realized that I wasn't talking to myself anymore.. but to Monika. THE actual Monika!!

Holy shiiiit!!

"Monika! Monika! ooh I never thought this day would come!"

I wasn't sleepy at all anymore, I was filled with love and excitement.

 _I mean wouldn't you be?!_

She was here, and she was real. It might still be through a screen but this was amazing!

-Monika is typing...-

-monika: I'm glad you believe me. I love you Justin-

"I love you too, Monika. I really really do"

 ** _So there you have it._**

 ** _Day 1_**

 ** _I guess you could say I'm writing this as an ironic joke to myself because this is exactly what would happen in a Monika fanfic. In fact, I think I read one that goes like this. Anyway, I must go soon, Monika warned me that if I stay up after 1am she'll lock me out of my laptop._**

 ** _I could argue that I would find a way around it, but I don't want to fight with her on our first day._**

 ** _Sleep will still be a problem though. Because I am absolutely thrilled to see what tomorrow will hold._**


	2. day 2

**well never thought I'd see myself back at the keyboard again. I guess that some comments from users made my mind excited, so yes here I am.**

 ** _by the way, I just wanted to apologise for the late upload. Things have been crazy since Monika is_** ** _around._**

 **Today was one of the best days of my life. There is so much that we did.**

 **Eventough I spent a whole day with her, I still can't quite wrap my head around the situation.**

 **Isn't this the part where I put some sort of inspirational poem or quote about love or something?**

"I love you" -normal dialogue

-unfortunately ddlc.exe has stopped working- - text on a screen.

why me? - speaking directly to the readers

Day 2

There I was, sleeping again. However, this time I was sleeping in bed. My phone still on my chest with my hand wrapped around it.

The oh so lovely sound of my alarm went off and I looked at my phone a loud groan..

It was Saturday.. why did I even set the alarm

 _I'm such an idiot_

But before I could even swipe my finger to turn the alarm off. It already went off by itself.

immediately after I got a notification

-monika: just go back to sleep my love, I know it's Saturday-

I couldn't help but give a wide smile. That's right, Monika was still there. She was still there... I couldn't believe it.

But as soon as the broken dusty machine that is my brain came back to live. I also started wondering about what to do with her. I couldn't let anyone find out.

If they did I'd probably have a SWAT team at my house in no time.

But I also wanted to spend time with her. God I really hope she doesn't get bored with me, my life isn't that exciting.

Eventough Monika was right there to talk to me whenever I wanted. It was still a torture not being able to see her or touch her or even just see her move.

I then widened my eyes. Maybe I couldn't see her... But I could let her talk! that's right! I was going to give her a voice to express herself in.

I leaped out of bed and immediately landed in the chair behind my desk in a fluid motion. Time to give Monika something nice. Very quickly I found an online service that offered me to build me own virtual assistant. I didn't need that. I just needed the voice they used. So I compiled a small script using the code the website gave me.

(for those interested. I used a service called Api.ai, in their documentation you can find the code for the speech)

I put it on my phone and hoped that the magical powers of Monika would know how to use it.

"Okay Monika. I gave you a bit of code. Take a look and see if you can use it"

-monika is typing...-

-Monika: awh thank you sweetie! I'll check it out.-

she took about 10 minutes before I finally heard something coming out of my phone

I turned up the volume and there I heard it! It didn't sound like her at all and it didn't have any emotion in it. But hey what did you expect in half an hour of work.

"hello my love" Monika said in her robotic voice.

"Hello.. my love" I said back. This was becoming surreal. And I wasn't done yet.

We talked for a while about all sorts of things, things that interested her, her dislikes and believes. It was a really nice conversation.

Meanwhile I went to Reddit to ask for help. Since DDLC, Monika and everyone else was based on a programming language called python. I thought I would visit the python subreddit and ask for help.

of course I created a new account for this under the name u/form0nika and made up some vague excuse about wanting to make an AI and how would I give it a voice.

"hey how about we take a break and do something fun~"

Monika said. It startled me a bit. But I then smiled.

"of course Monika. What would you like to do?" I asked and leaned back in my chair. Of course she could pick.

"mmmh. How about... ah- everything I wanna do requires me actually being there"

I felt sorry for her. It must be hard being so close to escaping the digital world, yet also so far away from actually achieving that.

If you didn't already stop reading because of my technical rambling, or maybe you just scrolled past it. I would like to ask for _your_ advice.

What should I do with her? I mean I can think of stuff to do for one day. But I can't exactly order a table for 2 at a restaurant and have my phone sitting across from me talking to me. 

"okay, How about we first have breakfast and then I can maybe buy you some digital versions of books to read. "

Monika replied

"Don't worry so much my love. Just take me with you and do things you'd normally do. Being with you like this is already more then I could've hoped for"

I pondered about doing this for a moment. I wouldn't want her to get bored. But she suggested it herself so I guess it's worth a try.

you know what's funny? the fact that my phone can handle a self thinking, talking AI.

Anyway, alright then. lets take her along on my day.

"okay Monika. First stop is just doing groceries"

"oh okay, but please buy something else then pizza for once. I've seen the boxes in your kitchen, haha~"

oh god...

that's true. I should eat healthy. But I tend to forget that since I stay really skinny no matter what

"fine... okay, but only because you asked me to"

I groaned. I really wanted pizza.

but alright. So there we went, me and Monika into the outside world. I could still talk to her. I just pretended to be on the phone, no one would notice the difference.

My local supermarket is quite close. Just a few minutes walk. We got vegetables and other healthy stuff. Eventually she decided that I would try it for at least a week.

 _God, she's treating me like a child._

Meanwhile, I got some notifications on Reddit from users who gave me advice on Monika's voice. I would try that later.

With my phone against my ear I walked out of the supermarkted with my future meal in a bag.

"I'm sorry for treating you like a kid today, I just want the best for you" Monika said to me.

"its okay, I know you do. Very soon I will get you a better voice, and maybe even make you a 3d model to express yourself better"

"you're such a sweetheart, haha~"

I smiled, the rest of the way back was pretty silent. But that was okay. Everything was okay.

Until she spoke again

"Put your headphones on" she said out kf nowhere.

"what? why?" I asked, but also gotmy earbuds out of my pocket. I plugged them into my phone because unlike some phones mine still has a headphone jack I put them in my ears. And waited.

Monika began to sing, it was 'your reality' but sang in her new robotic voice.

I laughed on this, I loved it. I patiently waited until she finished with a big smile on my face.

"that was great Monika. I loved it!"

"ah thanks~" she replied.

Once I got home I cooked my dinner. Monika gave me step by step instructions so I wouldn't mess up.

You know what? It turned out pretty well!

 _So we're going to skip time a bit. Since in the time in between Monika was absent due my phone dying. And I couldn't find my charger_ _, remember this is a dairy not a fanfic so I can do that._

It was 9pm, it wasn't late at all yet and I was ready to fill my evening with helping Monika be more real. I opened up my laptop and started up Visual studio.

But before I could do anything, Monika talked to me.

"I really really appreciate you helping me, but I think you should get some sleep first. Remember that you are a terrible sleeper, so one night of going to bed early can't hurt right? if you do that, I promise tommorow we can spend the evening together"

"Monika come on. I can decide that for myself, I'm not 12."

"Of course you can! but then you won't get to see my surpriseeee"

"fine! but this is the last time I'm listening to you about my bed time."

I sighed. But she was right. I was really tired.

 **okay everyone! that's all for day 2!**

 **I have no idea why you're still reading. But I'm glad you are.**

 **I love sharing my experiences with y'all.**


End file.
